Stargate Helion wars part 1
by Commander Thor
Summary: a new galaxy a same war. branched off of s09119'sstories on gateworld forum will lead into a new enemy
1. Chapter 1

"GHOST FROM THE PAST"(part one)

SG1 (bar Tealc who is on Chulack in another diplomatic power struggle) are in the briefing room with Doctor Tabbot. Sam is currently speaking to the room about the race that had built the space station.

"The thing is sir just from the fact the station was completely new to me brings u the idea that there was a fifth very advanced race in our galaxy, not just the four races."

Doctor Tabbot is not at all happy with this as Sam is the ISGC's top scientist

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes ma'am. Certain."

The commander turns to Daniel

"Dr. Jackson is there any evidence of this on the planet below the station?"

"Well you see the thing is sir there is nothing on the planet below. Just swamp and trees….."

Vala butts in partly to annoy Daniel

"Actually sir I seen some ruins behind the forest but it could have been nothing."

The General's attention is now on Vala who has shocked the room that she noticed something Daniel and Sam missed.

"Ok then if its something you'll be coming back to tell me."

"But ma'am I have to finish the final testing for the -"

"I don't want buts Col you can take SG3 and SG7 with you."

The team (from here on unless specified means Carter, Mitchell, Daniel and Vala) heads through the gate onto the planet where they first encountered one of the space station to look at the ruins. When they reach the ruins the team finds a temple with a series of supports with a strange language on them. Sam gets worried as Daniel is looking very confused at this strange language.

"It looks familiar Sam but I cant put my finger on it"

"To me it looks like a cross of Ancient and Asgard."

"No! it's a derivation of Celtic! Now I know this much it wont take me too long to translate this."

Sam and Daniel both jump when they here Vala calling from another room.

"Guys you might want to see this!"

When SG1 is in the room they cannot believe their eyes. A room filled with what appears to be gate co-ordinates. Sam is looking at them when she realises that they all have eight symbols.

"I think these are to a new galaxy."

The team look stunned a her wondering how she got this conclusion so fast until Daniel realises this too.

"She's right. We had better copy some of these down and take them to Tabbot and quick."

Back at the ISGC Dr Tabbot is looking over SG1's report and she alls the into her office after a phone call to the president.

"I have organised for SG1 to be taken by the Balthamos under the command of Col Wilson to this new galaxy -"

"But ma'am if this is a new galaxy it would be easier to use the Stargate. We have a ZPM now remember?"

"Very true Col but the distance may drain the ZPM and that is something we cannot afford. So we are connecting the ZPM to the Balthamos . The Asgard hyper drive along with the ZPM will be easily able to cross the distance."


	2. Chapter 2

GHOST FROM THE PAST (part two)

When the team is on the Balthamos (along with Tealc who missed his old friends and came for a visit at the wrong time and in this part the team will include tealc) Sam is doing some simulations, a bit annoyed she is missing the ,hopefully, final test of the X-699, on her laptop. Daniel is reading and Tealc and Vala are discussing how one of Quetesh's old worlds are doing in the Free Jaffa Nation. Mitchell is pacing around the canteen wondering when the alarm saying they have left hyperspace is going to sound. Cam sits down to try to rest and sleep before they get to their destination and as soon as he is drifting off to sleep the alarm sounds saying that they have reached the co-ordinates Sam estimated a planet in the galaxy would be. Cam runs up to the bridge looking very confused as is the team. Sam doesn't know what's going on but she tells the bridge that she thinks that the galaxy the were heading for is as close as the Ida galaxy and with the ZPM powering the hyper drive they reached their location faster than anticipated. Just as Cam is about to ask her why she didn't figure that out when they wee on Earth sensors detect a hyperspace window opening. The team looks out to where a ship should be coming out of hyperspace and they get a shock as a ship that looks like a Hak'tyl but slightly larger exits hyperspace. Col Wilson orders they attempt to hail the ship. As the commander of the unknown ship appears on screen Vala looks at tealc who has an expression of fear on his face. The commander of the unknown ship temporarily shocked regains himself.

"We meet again, shol'va"


	3. Chapter 3

**OLD ENEMIES NEW FRIENDS**

Apophis then says to Tealc before the order to power energy weapons is made. "Shol'va scan my ship you will see I have my shields and weapons offline. My long range sensors detected you in hyperspace and I was hoping it would be the taurie as they defeated me and many more Goa'uld."

"What makes you think we will help you?" Sam and Daniel say at the same time.

"The fact that if this enemy captures one of my ships they will learn of your galaxy and invade it."

The team meet in the canteen to discuss what has happened.

Tealc is both confused and ,unlike himself, furious. "How can this be? I saw his ship crash into the planet. We searched the remains. How did this happen?"

"We'll have to ask him that later the thing is will we help?"

"But Sam I think we have to…"

"Why is that Daniel?"

"Well if they capture one of his ships or his home world they are bound to find about the milky way. And there is no way we fight two wars."

"Fine!" Sam and Tealc are both obviously annoyed with having to help Apophis in his own war but knowing they have to do it for the good of their galaxy they go and re-hail Apophis' ship and agree.

Once Apophis hears that the team agrees he immediately tells them to allow him to tow them to his home world where they can begin preparations for the first attack. As soon as they get there Apophis' ship is fired upon by what appears to be an Aurora class battle ship used by the Asurans and Ancients until he powers up his shield and fires at the new enemy. The Balthamos quickly powers up its shields and energy weapons and fires on the Aurora quickly destroying it. Sam asks Apophis 

"Have those ships have fired shining projectiles that have bypassed your shields before" 

"They have not. Why?"

"The projectiles are called drones and can decimate an entire fleet very quickly."

"Why would a scout ship need such weapons?"

Sam, Cam, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c look at each other

"That was not a warship?"

"It was not Teal'c. Why do you ask?"

"Those drones can decimate a fleet of a race we are at war with in our galaxy. They have already done so to Anubis."

"What race is this?"

"The Derkal."

The team are shocked to see Apophis' reaction.

"They are who we are at war with."

The team say in complete unison "We?"

"The alliance I have made to defeat this unknown enemy. One race with those vessels you just destroyed. Me on behalf of the Goa'uld. And one race as advanced as the Tollans were. And another that has been defeated. If it is true that the Derkal are already in your galaxy then there may be no hope for us if you fall, taurie"

The team are back in the canteen talking about what has just happened.

"We need to sort this out here and now. Firstly though we need to find out what Apophis knows. How many ships they have and how many ships they have captured."

"Perhaps you would like to know now?"

The team jump and turn around weapons raised to see who snuck up behind them. It was a hologram Apophis.

"Ok then carry on then what do you know?"

(view switches to a space battle between 20 Ha'tak, 3 Hak'tyl, 15 of Aurora's and ships of unknown design on one side and 3 dozen Derkal cruisers,5 war ships and Aurora's. we also hear Apophis' voice in the back ground saying "This massive war started one of your years ago….")

The Ha'tak are taking a massive battering by the cruisers and one of the Hak'tyl 's shields were down and getting torn apart by the emerald plasma blasts.

"My lord our vessel is breaking up!"

"Divert power from non-necessary systems to the shield."

The next thing we see is the Hak'tyl getting torn apart by explosions. The Aurora's appear to be focusing their fire on five cruisers and one war ship. One of the Aurora's fire its drones and wipe out 3 of the cruisers and what's left of the drones attack the war ship crippling it. The Aurora's focus fire on the war ship decimating it. They then quickly dispatch the remaining two cruisers and about ten Ha'tak pour in to the gap mage by the Aurora's and double team on the remaining Derkal fleet. One cruiser makes a break for a Hak'tyl intending to crash into it but is destroyed by fire from the Hak'tyl and two Ha'tak. Another cruiser attempts to enter hyperspace to get reinforcements but is quickly crippled by the two remaining Hak'tyl. The remaining Derkal cruisers are getting destroyed from the fire from three different ships at the same time. Two of the remaining war ships focus their fire on one the Hak'tyl and destroy it attempting to move onto the next but are destroyed by more drones. The remaining ships jump into hyperspace with another six cruisers getting destroyed before they make the jump. The fleet that had won had just 5 Ha'tak, 1 Hak'tyl, 6 Auroras and 7 of the unknown ships.

Once Apophis has finished his story Sam and Daniel look at each other and ask Apophis in unison.

"What happened to the crippled cruiser?"

"That is in the alliance shipyard getting examined. Why do you ask?

"May we study the ship as well? We may be able to get certain information from this ship."

The next view is in an advanced building with a ship the team recognise all to well.

"Sam I am going to the bridge to find out if there is anything I can find. Why don't you look at the engines and shield generator to search for something?"

"Ok Daniel Vala your with me Teal'c and Cam your with Daniel."

Inside the bridge Daniel is looking for any archives of some sort to tell them what the Derkal are planning in this galaxy or his own. Meanwhile Sam and Vala are working on the shield generator trying to get it to work. Sam sees what appears to be something compatible with her laptop and she plugs it in. what she sees next excites her a lot. She downloads the files she can and radios Col Wilson to get them aboard the ship. The last thing we see is Sam uploading something into the computer core.


	4. Chapter 4

**A GATE VICTORY**

The team is on the Balthamos doing a scout mission along with two of Apophis' Ha'tak. The Balthamos is hailed and SG1 head for the bridge.

"One of our outposts near by have detected something that is why we are here. If we find it you must try to identify it. That is our gods command."

"Ok we'll try. But what makes you think we will be able to?"

"Our master has told us of the great Tau'rie who have defeated him on many occasions. He has also told us that you were close allies of the Asgard and you appear to posses their technologies."

"Fair enough I guess."

"Indeed."

When the team is getting something to eat an alarm sounds and the team look at each other and head off for the bridge.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Take a look for yourself ma'am."

The team look out the window and see something they cannot believe to be here.

They are looking at a super gate.

Back on Apophis' home world the team are telling him what they found and what this means.

"Apophis the thing you outpost detected was a super gate and if I'm right we may be able to get some allies in through that gate."

"What allies need to travel through space through a giant chabbai?"

"They have not too long ago been freed from oppression by an ascended race called the Ori. They are very advanced and have very powerful weapons and shields I think even one would be able to ease off the invasion even stop it completely!"

"Hmmm do what you must. I will give you the two Ha'tak you worked with to aid you in getting these "Ori" to aid us."

(camera fades and we see the team in the canteen on the Balthamos in hyperspace)

"Ok then what if we can contact the Free Ori Nation through the super gate? Will they come?"

(Vala speaks up at this point)

"I am sure I can get at least one Ori mother ship to come through. But not so sure about any more"

"Ok that should do us.

I hope."

An alarm sounds and the team head to the bridge.

"We are leaving hyperspace."

"Good as soon as we are out power shields and energy weapons."

The Balthamos exits hyperspace followed by the two Ha'tak.

"Ok then I don't suppose you can dial that gate?"

"Only for a minute so I'll have to prepare a message now before we do."

Five minutes later Sam is using two of the Asgard N. and the ZPM to power the super gate and sends the message through the gate closes soon after.

"Let's hope they got the message."

"Sir our long range sensors are detecting something heading this way. And fast. Sir its huge!"

And no sooner are the words out of his mouth a Derkal super ship drops out of hyperspace.

"Fire the energy weapons!"

The Balthamos spins round to face the super ship with it's energy weapons bristling. The two Ha'tak follow suit. The super ship fires on one of the Ha'tak and take out it's shields within 3 minutes then quickly tear the ship apart. The super ship turns on the next Ha'tak doing exactly the same. Then as the super ship's shields begin to fail it turns on the Balthamos and begins to pummel the shields with emerald green plasma.

Then two Derkal cruisers drop out of hyperspace and begin to pummel the Balthamos' shields. The Balthamos then flies above the super gate and the super ship begins to follow it. The shields on the Balthamos fail and the sub lights and hyper drive are taken out. Then just before the final shot is fired the super gate activates and the super ship is caught in the deadly "kawhoosh" destroying it. And two Ori mother ships comes through the gate and fire on the cruisers quickly destroying them.

Then one of the Ori ships turn to the Balthamos and hails them. Tomin's face appears and asks them if they want to be towed back. The team gratefully accept the offer and give him the co-ordinates to Apophis' home world.

(camera fades and the next thing we see is the Balthamos being toed back by one of the massive ships.)


	5. Chapter 12

**ITS ALWAYS CALM**

As the two Ori mother ships exited hyperspace, Tomin's towing the Balthamos, to gather their bearings they seen a terrible sight. A fleet of the "new" alliance battling it out with a Derkal fleet. This time the Derkal fleet had 15 captured Ha'tak and 15 captured Auroras, 5 Derkal war cruisers and 25 Derkal frigates. The admiral of the Aurora portion of the fleet hailed the Balthamos and asked if they could fight.

"Yes we have repaired the shields and sub lights are now operational but hyper drive is still offline. After the battle we have a few questions for you though."

"Very well then I will try to answer them as well as I can."

"Thank you. Colonel lets get into this thing

"Yes Ma'am. Target the Aurora's first then the Ha'tak try to disable as many Ha'tak as possible instead of destroying them"

The Balthamos and the two Ori mother ships enter the fray. One of the Ori mother ships quickly dispatches a frigate and turns on a war cruiser. The Balthamos meanwhile has already decimated two Aurora's and is turning on the third.

Apophis hails the Balthamos.

"Those large ships they are allies?"

"Yes Apophis. They are."

"Good I do not want to see a Ha'tak against one."

No sooner has he said this the second Ori mother ship fires on a Ha'tak destroying it in the typical fashion.

"Well looks like you just did Apophis." The connection is cut as a frigate opens fire on Apophis' flag ship pummelling It with plasma. The Balthamos quickly fires its energy weapons on the frigate along with the flag ship slowly destroying it. (Once that frigate is destroyed we watch the first Ori mother ship again). The first Ori mother ship has already decimated 3 frigates and 2 war cruisers and fires on an Aurora destroying it with one shot. (We view the bridge of the Ori mother ship and wee see a soldier at some sort of computer)

"Sir! Shields are down to 60%"

"Divert power from pulse cannons to shields! And all deploy fighters!"

Ori fighters and Derkal fighters tear each other apart whilst the second Ori mother ship fires on a frigate collapsing its shields and destroying it.

The frigates begin to team up on one of the third races ship and destroy it with ease. The Ori mother ships do the same to the remaining war ships and without their most powerful ships in the battle all the remaining Derkal ships team up and fire on one of the Ori mother ships. The alliances vessels get in to a final formation and fire with all they have. The Balthamos destroys its 3rd cruiser, 5th Ha'tak and 9th Aurora. An enemy vessel crashes into the most well shielded Ori mother ship but the Ori mother ships' shields remain as strong as ever and destroy a second cruisers engines crippling it. The enemy fleet is now substantially smaller now and it is in favour of the "new" alliance 2-1 and sometimes 3-1. The Derkal fleet eventually retreats with only 5 ships remaining. Most Ha'tak and Aurora's have been recaptured and only frigates retreat.

The team cheer at this realising that there might be away to fight the Derkal in their galaxy as well.

Suddenly a hyperspace window opens and a ship that looks like a mixture between a hive ship and Ha'tak exit the window. The ship is far larger than anj Ori mother ship but not as large as a Hive. The team watch in awe as the ship fires. They all follow the emerald plasma bursts in surprise as they strike the shields of…


	6. Chapter 5

**BEFORE THE STORM (part 2/2)**

The team watch in awe and horror as the new ships fires three bursts of emerald plasma and as the bursts strike the weaker Ori mother ship and destroy it. All the alliances ships fire at the new ship but this ship is fresh and the allies ships are not. Soon five Aurora's are downed along with seven Ha'taks and three of the ships that have not been named yet. Seeing no other option Tomin tows the Balthamos back to the super gate to dial his home galaxy and try to get help.

"SG1 I cannot risk your lives or your ship as I is the only thing that will convince my council to do the right thing and destroy the new ship here and now!"

"Tomin there are innocent people fighting an enemy that they have no chance against! We have to help them!"

"I am trying to convince my council to allow us to take four more mother ships into this war hopefully that will be enough!"

As the two ships exit hyperspace they see a ship yard harnessing the super gate's power to build ships.

"We have to destroy it now Tomin!"

"Very well then let the battle begin."

The two ships immediately begin to attack the shipyard and fighters pour out of its defence bays. Tomin and the Balthamos deploy their fighters and 302' the main building of the complex has been destroyed taking three of the fighter bays with it. The battle lasts for another four minutes and the ship yard has been decimated. SG1 and 10 crusaders explore the ruins. Carter finds a control room and finds a computer whilst the rest of the team explore with the crusaders. A Derkal patrol finds the team and the crusaders and they fall back into the ring room and Cam yells in his radio

"Sam get your ass into the ring room now!"

"Mitchell hold on a sec."

In the control room we see Sam downloading something and then yells into her mike

"Wilson beam us aboard!"

Just before Cam is shot he is beamed away. Four of the ten crusaders have been killed.

In the canteen she is telling them what she has found.

"In the computer room I found a file. It shows exactly how t build one of those new ships we seen apparently they are called a Natchulak and the one we seen was a prototype. it's the only one around. With the information I have I can build Furling shields into the Balthamos. I might be able to develop a weapon capable of defeating them."

Everyone in the room is stunned as this is too big a breakthrough to believe.

"If that's the case we better speak to Tomin's council to upgrade our ships while they repair them. And install the shields into their ships being sent to the battle of course."

Tomin hails the Balthamos and asks if they are ready to move through the super gate. Colonel Wilson looks round to search for SG1.

"Sure lets go."

The super gate activates and the two ships go through the super gate. On the other end they are greeted by about ten Ori mother ships. Sam mutters to Mitchell "I see they have been building a fleet as well as their community."

On one the council's planet the Balthamos was getting repaired and upgraded. Two hour later the team and Tomin were still in the councils chamber.

"We request that you send four mother ships into the galaxy where we and Tomin came from recently."

"Request has been denied. We are too overstretched to send you any number of ships. I am sorry but you will have to do this on your own."

"Too overstretched? You have at least ten mother ships defending the super gate! All we need is four deploy four of them install the shield generator we have created and you will be able to handle them on your own! Please we need them ships. If we don't stop them here, especially their latest ship, they will enter this galaxy soon and they will not be stopped if they create more of them ships we can stop them if you give us four more mother ships to fight with."

"Admiral Tomin it is your call in the end if you wish to send more ships."

"Your honour I wish to deploy the four mother ships and have the fourth fleet on stand by."

"Very well then those four ships will be upgraded along with your mother ship and the Balthamos' upgrades should be done by now."

The team unable to believe they had done what they just did so quickly boarded the Balthamos to find and Ori computer core next to the Asgard computer core.

"What the hell Sam ?"

"I don't know."

Accessing the computer in the bridge Sam soon finds out that the Ori have installed all they know into the Balthamos. Including the Ori's more advanced hyper drive.

"They gave us everything. The Odyssey is the Asgard's legacy. Looks like the Balthamos is the Ori's if they fall."

Back at the super gate Tomin hails them.

"Do you want to dial the other galaxy or shall I?"

"We can do that?"

"You can know." Tomin smiles when he says this.

"It was you! You convinced them to do this! But why?"

"Now then shall we move on?"

As the Balthamos dials the galaxy the team realise what this means. The Ori Free Nation believes they wont live for long. Or they believe as the Asgard did. That if there was any hope in preserving the future it lies with the human race and suddenly the feel the burden slowly growing on their shoulders. The two ships then go through the active super gate and enter hyper space for his home worlds yet again. What they see amazes them. The whole alliance has deployed, what appears to be, their whole fleet to battle the fleet assembled for this battle. The allied fleet is battling twenty five cruisers, ten warships, twenty five Aurora's and the Natchulak. Almost immediately the Ori mother ships fire on the Natchulak whilst the Balthamos test out its enhanced weapons. The beams appear to be half the power of the Ori's main weapon but many more beams can be fired out of the Balthamos. The Balthamos has also been outfitted with pulse cannons as well as the conventional weapons. Soon the Ori ships bring down the Natchulak's shields. The ship enters hyperspace after a few unshielded hits severely crippled its critical systems. The ships then turn on the frigates and war cruisers. Seeing the power of the improved Ori mother ships the enemy fleet retreats.

When they speak to Apophis he tells them the damage report.

"I have lost most of my Ha'tak and 3 of my, what do you call them? Hak'tyl? "

"That is some loss. What about the others?"

"I do not know yet. But I will ask the other system lords to lend their fleets in the war."

"That wasn't the collective fleet?"

"No. why?"

"that was about the size of the free Jaffa Nations fleet."

"There are many more ships on the collective fleet I assure you."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE WARRIOR**

On a border patrol the team go past where they first encountered the Natchulak.

"Sir! Sensors are detecting a cruiser. It appears to be offline but there are life signs aboard it."

"The one that was crippled attempting to get reinforcements?"

"Must be Colonel Wilson. Contact Tomin and tell him to get his ass over here."

"Already done that Colonel Carter."

"Then where the hell is he?"

Tomin's mother ship drops out of hyperspace and hails the Balthamos.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We need to borrow some of your crusaders.""How many and what for?"

"To scout out a Derkal Cruiser"

"Then you may have thirty crusaders if you need more to power the ship if you clear it then ask me. I will remain here and defend the two vessels if anything is to happen."

"Thanks ok ring your guys aboard and we will beam in."

Inside the cruiser the team and the crusaders begin to plan their way to the control room when they are fired upon by ten Derkal. The crusaders immediately return fire and the team takes cover firing with their P90's. Daniel stands up fires half a clip and a Derkal soldier falls with bullets in his upper half, about five in his head. Daniel is dragged down by Sam in time for a flurry of green plasma to miss head by inches.

"Thanks Sam."

"Not at -(Sam fires at a Derkal soldier)-all Daniel. Now then get firing."

"Sorry."

Cam throws a grenade at the Derkal and only one remains. As he is surrounded he laughs and says.

"You will not get off this ship alive! We have placed a fusion bomb and it is going to go off in two minutes."

Immediately Sam yells in her radio to get everyone, including the Derkal soldier with them, onto the ship. A bright light encompasses the team, the crusaders and the Derkal soldier as more Derkal soldiers come round the corner to the ring room.

"Put him in the brig!"

As the Derkal soldier is dragged off Colonel Wilson and Tomin are informed about the fusion bomb. The two ships enter hyperspace and the explosion clips the tail end of them slightly sending them further than intended. As they exit hyperspace they see the unbelievable. The Derkal have mustered a fleet and they have appeared to have finally captured some of the unknown races ships. Then they are fired upon by the fleet. The Ori mother ship quickly destroys 4 of their Aurora's and the Balthamos cripples about 4 of the Ha'tak and destroys a frigate. The two ships are quickly destroying or crippling the bulk of the assembled fleet but jump into hyperspace for Apophis' home world.

"We know where the enemy fleet is building up. Tomin prepare your other ships and lets head out we'll try to get Apophis to send some ships. Also its about time we had a Ha'tak or two. We're going to capture some ships."

"Sam you realise how unethical that is?"

"Who cares we can put a huge dent into the fleet. Maybe a big enough one for us to win this war and then bring in reinforcements for our war."

"Good point but-"

"No buts Daniel we are doing it."

As the ships drop out of hyperspace the mother ships keep the frigates and cruisers busy while the Balthamos focuses on disabling the Ha'taks and capturing at least one. Suddenly the unknown ships drop put if hyperspace and begin firing. As the ships begin to fire the Balthamos shakes from impacts.

"Their firing on us!"

"Return fire with the pulse cannons and order the captured Ha'tak to begin firing on one of ships those ships"

As plasma is flying all over the place SG1 have an idea.

"Beam us onto the planet below once we give the word. Scan it first though."

As SG1 and Teal'c prepare for combat. The scan is complete.

"SG1 get your asses up here now."

The team run up to the bridge.

"Scans indicate an ion cannon on the planet's surface as well as a drone firing cannon. Sir we may be able to take out the bulk of this fleet."

"Send SG1 down along with 20 marines."

On the planets surface the team along with the marines head towards the Ion Cannon. As Sam begins work on altering it Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Cam head towards the Drone console and get ringed down below the ground

"There's a surprise." Sam mutters whilst the marines form a perimeter around the Cannon and Drone Cannon.

Inside the main complex of the drone defence area Daniel is translating the walls again and Vala is annoying him yet again. Mean while Cam and Teal'c are looking for any sign of ancient weapons when Sam radios them.

"How's it going your end?"

"Boring. You?"

"I'm almost done I need a few more minutes how long until you can fire the drones?"

"No idea. Daniel how long until we can blow their asses out of the sky?"

"A few minutes. Cam on the ring console could you hit the bottom right button when me, Teal'c and Vala are in the rings?"

"Yeah sure."

Up near the Ion Cannon a Derkal fighter and two Alkesh head towards the Cannon but are intercepted by 302s and Ori fighters. Derkal foot soldiers are heading towards the Cannon as well but a platoon of Jaffa and a platoon of crusaders come along and a battle begins in space, air and land.

Mean while in space the Balthamos has captured 4 more Ha'tak and is firing on the unknown races ships.

"Sir shields are down to 54%!"

"Deploy the 302s and fire nukes at the Auroras firing on us. Focus energy weapons on the Derkal war cruiser."

Sam has finished modifications to the Ion Cannon and powers it up.

"Ok then where are you Derkal cruisers?…..there you are!"

Sam fires the modified Ion Cannon and it destroys a cruiser in three shots.

Mean while Daniel, Vala and Teal'c are in the middle of the rings.

"Hit it Cam!"

"Ok?"

Daniel, Vala and Teal'c are ringed further down into the actual control chair and Mitchell rings down looking confused.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. Do you have the ATA gene?"

"yeah why?"

"Drone Chair."

"Ah."

As he sits on the chair the room lights up. Daniel , Vala and Tealc look behind them as drones are fired up into the air and space eradicating the bulk of the Derkal fleet.

Colonel Wilson is watching as the drones decimate most of the Derkal fleet while firing on the few remaining ones. Yet another frigate and two more cruisers are destroyed before the remnants of the fleet retreat.

"Beam SG1 and the marines aboard captain. We have won."

"Sir I have just remembered. What about the Derkal in the bridge?"

"Have him interrogated he must know something."

(camera fades and we see the Derkal being interrogated. Camera fades again and the Balthamos is in hyperspace along with the Ori mother ships.)


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RETURN OF OLD ALLIES**

Daniel is going through the computer core's history of the Asgard reading about what happened after the Furlings left.

"A war. The last great war before the ancients left the Galaxy. But who was it with? The Goa'uld? The Replicators? Who?"

He carries on reading whilst writing what he reads until one particular word catches his eye. He pauses then double checks to see if he is right. He runs out throwing the note book he was writing on, on to the console. [camera zooms in to see the notebook. The last word on it is Derkal.]

In the bridge the rest of the team and Colonel Wilson are scanning a planet for life signs when Daniel comes running in.

"Dr Jackson if you don't mind we are very busy."

"I do mind in fact we should all mind."

Mitchell sighs "What is it Daniel?"

"The alliance of the four races. Except the Furlings as far as I know."

"Spit it out Daniel or so help me I'll advise Colonel Wilson to beam you on to the planet below us."

"They fought a war with the Derkal."

The team and Wilson say in unison "WHAT?"

"Daniel you realise what this means?"

"That the secret to beating the Derkal is somewhere in the Computer Core? Yeah that's what I'm on about."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Yes sorry Col Wilson. Well if the great alliance did encounter the Derkal before how they beat them the way they did it may be in the computer core but in the older information."

"Then go! I don't care what you find! I don't care if you find the Asgard's secret recipe to chicken soup just look for something!"

Sam runs into the core room feeling the same confusion as she sees the Ori core and heads towards the Asgard's core. She starts to search through the Asgard's weapons technologies from the period around when the Furlings left.

[camera fades and Daniel is back in the room we seen him in first only this time he is looking at the Ori's history]

"Ok then. If they are in the Milky Way now and were init that long ago then they must have met another race in this one as well. It makes sense. But there are no records of this other race anywhere."

[a speaker crackles to life in the room] "Daniel you might want to get to the bridge now."

"What now?" [as Daniel runs off to the bridge the camera fades and goes back to the bridge]

"Yes Cameron? What is it?"

"Take a look for your self."

Daniel looks at the results of the scan and it appears there is a city that looks like Atlantis but not a ship as it is on ground and is more stone than metal.

"Ok… Beam me down there now please"

"Along with the rest of SG1 and ten marines Colonel Wilson. That would be nice."

"Ok take what you want. You know we have a few puddle jumpers but none ever asked to use them except in the battle a week ago."

"You have jumpers? May we take one of them instead?"

"Sure why not."

On the puddle jumper the team along with the marines are waiting for Sam to land the jumper in what should be the jumper bay. As it lands the group of Earth people run out and form a perimeter and heads towards what should be the main control room.

[camera fades and we see the team studying the main room]

"Ok these people appear to be more advanced than what the ancients were when they built Atlantis"

"How is that possible Sam? I thought the Ancients were the most advanced race in the universe if not that then this Galactic cluster."

"Evidently they weren't Daniel."

"Let's explore some more."

[Daniels radio crackles and one of the marines who came with the team speaks up]

"Dr. Jackson you might want to see this."

"Ok I'm on my way now." Daniel departs for the Marine's location and Sam, Cam, Teal'c and Vala carry on to explore the main tower

"What is it Corporal?"

"This Sir." the marine shows Daniel a tablet of the same language he found at the Ruin below the space station.

"What does it say?"

"Well I won't know for sure until I get back to the ship and study this tablet for a few hours but I think it speaks of some kind of gate. [Daniel radios Sam] Sam shouldn't we get back to the Balthamos so you can find that weapon?"

"Good idea Daniel. We'll meet you back at the jumper bay. Or what ever it is. Where we parked the jumper."

"Ok."

Back on the Balthamos Sam is going through the core yet again and she is nearing the date of technology when the Furlings left when suddenly a holo-thor appears via a teleport beam.

"Oh I didn't ask for you to appear Thor. How did that happen. Must have done it accidentally. Well any idea how your race defeated the Derkal before or what weapon you guys used?"

"I am not here by accident. I wrapped my mind around a certain period and weapon. If you have unlocked my mind then that can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"It has begun."

"What?"

"The end has begun. And there is nothing anyone can do as the weapon we developed has been lost in one of the Ancients old allies galaxies. There was an alliance before ours and if you wish to defeat the Derkal then you need to find this other galaxy and find the members of the old alliance."


	9. Chapter 9

**THE EMERALD GATE**

On a planet that apparently has no Stargate the team are walking through a forest.

"What are we doing again?"

"Looking for a planet to use as a main base of operations while we are in this galaxy."

"Ok. But I don't see why we can't just use one closer to Apophis'." 

"Do you remember what we went through when he was in our galaxy Daniel?"

"Yes sorry Sam."

"Now then -"

Sam jumps to the ground as a flurry of emerald plasma goes over her head. The team quickly return fire.

"WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS PLANET!"

"They don't there is only small amount here."

"How many?"

"Well about a platoon size amount."

Daniel groans and dips his head to left a bit and something catches his eyes.

"Let's move. Quickly!"

"Where?"

"To the big ruins. Where there appears to be a rail gun."

"That would help."

"You think?"

The team runs towards the ruins whilst Sam squeezes off a few shots at the Derkal to keep their heads down. Once she had reached the ruins as well Teal'c, Vala, Daniel and Mitchell fire on the advancing platoon while Sam works on the rail gun.

"There doesn't seem like there's a lot of power left init!"

"Then power it so it wipes out some of them and I'll lob in a few grenades."

"Ok."

As Sam hit's a button the rail gun turns on its axis and looses a barrage of energy volleys at the platoon. It stops firing smoke curling out of the barrel and the whole platoon was killed.

"What the….."

"Ummmmm I guess we found the planet we need. Then."

"Well let's carry on looking before we make any major decisions."

"Let's. Daniel."

"Yes Sam?"

"That's the most sensible thing you've said all day"

"Thanks."

"Not at all."

As the team carry on searching the planet Sam's ancient detector goes off and leads the team towards a clearing. Suddenly a probe sticks out of the ground and scans the team. The probe looks like it is about to go back when it reaches the hand Sam is holding the scanner with. The probe appears to extensively scan the scanner and then goes back into the ground. The team look at each other confused. Suddenly a Gate uncloaks itself along with a couple more of the rail guns encountered earlier and a DHD. The strangest thing about the 'Gate and DHD is they both appear to be made out of emerald. When the team reaches the DHD a hologram of someone who looks slightly human appears.

"Welcome explorers I am Naeratii a member of the high council of the Harrucians. As you are possessors of the technology of the Alterans that means that you are the ones they chose to lead their legacy on. Even after their death. So you are worthy enough to possesses the only means of reaching us. You are also easily able to defend it judging by the vessel in orbit. I believe the Alterans called them the Asgard. I hope you are doing your duty and carrying on their legacy as the Alterans said they were the only race in the "great four races" alliance that showed promise."

"Wait you can see us and the Balthamos?"

"Yes this holo-gram is being sent from my home world of Harrucia. And the probe hat scanned you just now detected your similarity to the Alterans and the Alteran scanner."

"Tell me is this holo-gram real time?" 

"Of course."

"From another planet?"

"On the other side of the galaxy."

"Whoa! You must be incredibly advanced."

"That we are. You may not believe me but we are more advanced than the Alterans."

"What?!?!"

"You may want to war your ship. Another 5 ones larger than yours are heading this way."

"Create a holo-gram of them please."

As an image of 5 Derkal cruisers appear in front of the team. Naeratii steps back out of horror.

"How can this be? We expelled them a long time ago. This is impossible."

"It isn't and they are back. Probably more numerous than before. They are why we are in this galaxy. We are searching for a race who built two or more space stations in our home galaxy. Where Earth, or as the Ancients call it Terre, resides."

"They are in your galaxy as well?"

"Yes."

"Find the Tamura or the Approni they have our Gates co-ordinates. Find us bring the alliance back together. It is all down to you Tau'rie, the second evolution, bring us back. Use this place as a temporary home world. If you must but bring us out of isolation. You have already completed the first phase and now only you can carry on. Bring us and our allies out of our isolations and we shall rid the universe of the Derkal."

The hologram cuts off as the team are radioed

"Hurry up we have detected five Derkal cruisers on their way. They will most likely send down a whole load of fighters to take you out while we take out the cruisers."

"We are safe from the fighters just take out those cruisers. Also could you beam down a few things?"

Ten minutes later Sam is building something pretty big with the stuff the Balthamos has beamed down. 

"Colonel Carter! The fighters have been deployed you have about 150 heading your way!"

"Good thing I set up a shield generator first then eh?"

"First?"

"Yeah now I'm building a beaming array."

"What are you beaming over to you now?"

"Wait and see Colonel Wilson."

As the fighters notice the team by the Emerald Gate Carter finishes what she's building and powers it up.

"Ok now time to get more munitions."

Carter hits another button and the rail gun from earlier is beamed inside the shielded area. She then runs between the three linking them all up to one computer she had beamed down. She programs them to fire one the fighters and soon blue and emerald green volleys are flying all over the place but the blue seems to be hitting it's target more often. After ten minutes of solid firing the fighters, reduced to a remaining15 fall back and the rail guns point upwards.

As Carter had hit the button The Balthamos began firing on one of the cruisers with it's Ori energy weapons while firing on others with nukes and pulse cannons. Soon the nukes have all been fired and only one cruiser has been destroyed.

"Sir! We have ran out of nukes and our shields are down to 67%!"

"God Carter whatever you're going to do you better do it fast."

As the shields on another cruiser fails and the hull is torn apart by the energy beams the rail gun ammunition has ran out giving the fighters free reign.

"What the hell is going on?!?! Normally we can handle five cruisers!"

"Sir they appear to have upgraded their shields."

"Oh great! How are our shield s holding?"

"They are at 36% sir."

"Divert power from the pulse cannons to the shields and target the next cruiser."

As the battle in space goes on half the Fighters have been destroyed on the planet. Just as the third cruiser is torn apart the Balthamos' shields are at 5%.

"Sir shields at 5%"

"Beam all the crew apart from yourselves onto the planet's surface far away from the battle SG1 is doing. As soon as soon as our shields fail beam your selves down as well. And bring weapons onto the next cruiser fire all available arrays at it."

"No sir. I'm with you the whole thing in this case."

"Me too sir."

"Just fire the damn weapons and forget heroics."

"Yes sir."

As the Balthamos begins to turn on the next cruiser it's shields begin to fail and a few shots hit the hull. The shields have well gone by the time the cruiser is destroyed and a burst of emerald plasma hit's the Balthamos taking out all but it's sub space communication, beaming, sub light engines and life support. Just before the cruiser finishes the job a series of blue bursts fire from the surface of the planet at the cruiser and soon take out its shields and score critical shots on the hull not before it fires a single plasma burst at the Balthamos. A series of Derkal fighters have accidentally flown in the way of the plasma shot and are dispatched. The cruiser is getting torn apart slowly by the rail guns on the planet.

"What the hell?"

"No idea sir."

Suddenly Colonel Wilson and the two by the control desks are beamed in side the shield along with the whole crew from the Balthamos.

"Hello Colonel."

"Carter I swear you wait the long before saving my ass again I will kill you myself."

"Your welcome Colonel." carter smiles as she says this. "Now then shall I ask Tomin and the other Ori motherships to help repair the Balthamos?"

"Yes please Carter."

[Camera fades and we see the Balthamos on the surface getting repaired, the Balthamos is surrounded by the five Ori motherships.]


	10. Chapter 10

**MEETING THE UNKNOWN AND THE MESSAGE**

On the planet now known as Emerados Gatias Daniel, Sam, Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c watch as the emerald gate spins round onto the final chevron. The only sign the dialled a planet was the kawhoosh which as soon as it receded the event horizon began to flicker and eventually died out.

"This is never going to work is it?""Daniel we have to be optimistic.""If we can't dial their gate we can't find the Harrucians. We don't find the Harrucians we have no chance of beating the Derkal here."

"We'll find them. We're getting closer."

"How do you know that Sam?"

"Indeed how can you know this Samantha Carter?"

"Well when we started we had no chevrons right and the event horizon died straight after the kawhoosh. And this time we had about 2 as the kawhoosh receded and the event horizon remained for about two seconds."

"Whatever. Sam just tell me you can set this up soon."

"Well unless we find the other allies we may not get home soon."

"Great how are we going to find them?"

"Well what if one of the old allies didn't go into seclusion but fought the Derkal all this time? There is only one of Apophis' allies we know nothing about."

"You're not suggesting we -"

"Yes I am Cameron. We'll ask Tomin to defend the planet and contact us if the planet gets under attack. I'll program our defences to fire on any Derkal ships and put the Ha'tak and Alkesh here. I'll also upgrade our Ha'tak and Alkesh myself so they can fight for long enough for us to get here."

"Yes Sam."

Two days later the team is ready to go.

"That was fast Sam."

" I had already done most of the stuff all I had to do was upgrade the ten Alkesh leave six to defend the planet four to come with us."

"Why do we need that Colonel Carter?"

"Well more firepower Colonel Wilson unless you forgot our last encounter with the Derkal."

"No I haven't. very well then but they do what I say and nothing else."

"Actually they do what we say Colonel Wilson sorry but you have the bigger ship we have the Alkesh. Apart from Cameron. Can he have a puddle jumper?"

"Sure why not? And please for the god's sake call me Mike."

"Thank you. Now then, Mike, can you jump us to the co-ordinates Apophis gave us?"

"Yes Sam."

As the Balthamos and the Alkesh make the jump into hyperspace leaving the our Ha'tak and the five Ori motherships behind a hologram appears on the planets surface. A ship is coming from five galaxies away and the Harrucian system automatically detected it and attempted to notify SG1 only they weren't there. The hologram flickers off.

"So Sam where are we going?"

"To the home world of the ally of Apophis that we know nothing about"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"For all we know they will fire on us the second we ext hyperspace."

"Good thing I've almost finished the Furling shield generator then isn't it?"

"Sam this is no time for sarcasm. Anyway what make you think they are able to be allies with the Harrucians?"

"I don't actually know but we have to try."

"You're right Sam."

"Unfortunately I usually am."

"Huh?"

"I think that the Derkal might attack this race soon."

"Ah."

"Or at least they're home world. I mean they have been defeated so many times they must be pretty desperate by now."

"Indeed you are right Samantha Carter."

"Teal'c when did you come in?"

"I just walked in now. We are five minute from dropping out of hyperspace and the Ori sensors detected a Derkal attack patrol heading for the same location. We are faster than them though so we may be able to warn them."

"Ok. Tell Colonel Wilson as soon as we drop out of hyperspace to beam us into our appropriate Alkesh and to warn the fleet that should be above the planet they are about to be attacked."

"Yes Samantha Carter."

As Teal'c leaves an alarm sounds and the team rush up to the bridge.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing we're dropping out of hyperspace."

"Ok Teal'c tell you?"

"Yes."

"Do it now beam Cam into the jumper though."

"Yes Sam. And Sam."

"Yes, Mike?"

"We are of the same rank. No need to give me an order on my ship."

"Sorry."

"No problem."

The team are encompassed in a bright light. And the Alkesh soar towards the planet once the puddle jumper flies out of the hangar bay. On the planet the team have disembarked along with 20 marines and were greeted by the General of their forces and diplomat of the planet.

"We need some information Ka'lesh."

"Oh what information is this?"

"A gate address."

When these words come out of Daniel's mouth the diplomat, Ka'lesh, tenses and the so far unnamed General reaches to the stun weapon on his waist.

"A Gate address? As in the address for the sister gate of the emerald gate?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"We were told that a time would come when the descendants of the Alterans would return and ask for the Gate address for that particular gate. They said it would possibly mean the end of the universe as we know it. We have the address but we are interested in something you have. You're more advanced mothership. You appear to only have one and that is in orbit. What I would like to know is how you managed to advance so much and not detect this galaxy before."

"We only came here because of a space station really."

"I am sorry but none in the old alliance would build a space station. It is against our rules."

"So whoever built them -"

"Is still out there. Now then we are heavily interested in your shield technologies. May we trade for them? We can build Ion Cannons and Ion Beam Satellites for your shield technologies. What do you say?"

"We would agree but we would have to send a large ship back and forth a lot of times and we don't have one except for one that is not completely built yet."

"We have ships capable to carry the weapons to your galaxy."

"But are they fast enough to reach us?"

"I am afraid that they are not as fast as the Auroran's, Approni's or the Harrucians. We are about as advanced as the Goa'uld in hyper drive technologies."

"Well we may have just got a trade then."

"What?"

"Well in our home galaxy there was a race from another galaxy called the Asgard. We have the race in our computer core right now as data and we are looking for a way to bring them back. Anyway they had pretty much perfected hyper drive technologies. They could cross between our galaxies in a matter of minutes. We have this hyper drive technology and we could give to you along with Asgard shield technologies. It lasts a bit longer than your shields but it should do."

"Very well we shall make this happen. Here is the gate address."

Ka'lesh hands over a crystal disk very much like an Asgard crystal disk. And Sam radios Wilson to tell him they got the data and if the fleet is prepared.

"Umm Sam."

"Yes Colonel Wilson?"

"Tomin's ship is here."

"What?"

"He says he has a message for you and will send down an Ori bomber to carry him down to talk."

"Ok."

"Sam. It's entering the atmosphere."

"Ok thanks Colonel."

As Tomin walks over to SG1 the crusaders following him freeze into a position.

"SG1 I need to tell you something I received a message from the high council. They have said that you are not to hand over our history to any other ship. Weapons, shield, fighter, and hyper drive technologies are the only thing you can reproduce for your other ships."

"Ok Tomin."

"Another thing. Using the Harrucian ship detector on the planet you are based at we have detected two Natchulak. Along with five very large ships. Like the one that was attacking you at the super gate. They are being escorted by fifty of the cruisers and fifty frigates.

"They have prepared this fleet for one reason they are intending an all out strike against the alliance. I am going to have to call in an extra ten motherships to combat this situation and I would really like for more of your ships to be present as well. You may have to go home soon. But return we cannot win this fight without you're help."

"Don't worry Tomin. We are getting reinforcements. But not from our galaxy."

"What? From where then Vala?"

"This one." as Vala said this she smiled and looked at Sam

As the Alkesh flew up around the Puddle Jumper we see SG1 inside the Jumper. The puddle jumper flies into the hangar and no sooner is it in the Balthamos and the Alkesh jump into hyperspace.[ camera fades and returns on Emerados Gatiano]

As Sam is dialling the gate Naeratii appears again.

"Have you fond the address?"

"Yes. We are dialling it now."

"Good I'll head right through then."

As Sam hit's the button in the button to form the wormhole Daniel notices something.

"Sam."

"Yes Daniel?"

"You have a thing for hitting buttons don't you?"

"It is indeed becoming a regular occurrence Samantha Carter."

"Sorry guys."

Naeratii walks through the gate towards the team.

"Hello there."

"Hi. Look we need your help. Do you have any ships?"

"No but we can build one incredibly fast."

"Ok. Do you have an infra-structure to build from?"

"No sorry."

Sam whispers some thing to him and tells Wilson to beam her and Naeratii into the Asgard core room. Five minutes later they return with Naeratii holding a crystal disk. He rushes out through the gate. Suddenly the team are encompassed in a bright light and appear on the bridge. Wilson yells.

"Power up the energy weapons and Carter tell me the shield generator is in place?"

"Yes Colonel and the ZPM is powering it nicely."

"Good. We need an edge."

Suddenly five cruisers drop out of hyperspace followed shortly by five frigates.

The Harrucian defence system powers up and fires at the ships and the Balthamos along with it's captured fleet enter the fray.

"Sir! Shields are at 75%" we have destroyed one cruiser and two frigates whilst the Ha'tak and the defence system have taken out one each!"

"Target the next cruiser and deploy all 302's, jumpers and tell the Alkesh to get into the fight!"

As the jumpers and the 302's soar out of the hangar bay another five cruisers drop out of hyperspace and under the combined fire two of the four Ha'tak are destroyed. The shields on a cruiser have failed and is getting torn apart by the blue energy volleys from the defence system.

"Sir! Two Ha'tak are down! And our shields are at 64%!" as the shields are pummelled by the emerald plasma the whole bridge rocks. "I mean 61%! And we have just taken out another two frigates and a cruiser!"

"Good. Try to contact Tomin to get his arse over here! And ask Apophis for some help."

"Yes Sir!"

The Balthamos flies between the remains of the two Ha'tak loosing beams of energy at the cruisers. As the last frigate is destroyed by the light blue energy volleys a third Ha'tak is torn apart by the emerald plasma.

"Damage report!"

"Shields are at 43%! And we have lost ammunition again."

"You know we really ought to sort that problem if we survive this"

"Yes sir"

The bridge shakes again and Wilson yells again

"Fire all available energy weapon arrays on those fricking cruisers!"

As the fourth and final Ha'tak is destroyed more frigates uncloak and fire on the Balthamos. Soon the shields have failed and more plasma volleys are striking the hull. On the bridge Colonel Wilson looks exasperated.

"Why does this seem familiar?"

"Sir energy weapons are offline and we only have five nukes remaining."

"Damn it! Where are they?"

Suddenly three Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace followed by and aurora. The aurora's commander after seeing the Balthamos' orders for all drones to be fired at the two vessels nearest the Balthamos and to deploy jumpers. Whilst the Ha'tak focus all they have on the nearest cruiser which is destroyed under the combined fire. Soon the frigates focus their fire on the Ha'taks and the Aurora along with three cruisers leaving two to finish off the Balthamos. As the ships sent as aid are destroyed the remaining ten ships turn on the fleeing Balthamos. Suddenly a huge ship drops out of hyperspace unable to be seen from the window apart from it's rough size. It is the same size as the super ship of the Derkal. The ship eliminates the ships attacking the Balthamos and turns towards it the sun of the solar system lights up the ship now. It is an O'Neill class mothership.

"Hail that ship sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

"Naeratii thank you again. Now can you tell me where is your planet?"

"I can not tell you just now I have to find my old allies. Head to the Tamuran home world in 2 days. You will find out then."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A CHANCED MEETING**_

On their new base planet SG1 are looking at the rail guns that have helped them out over the past five days.

"Colonel Carter. Can these rail guns be modified to fit on the Balthamos?"

"I have no idea Teal'c. why do you ask?"

"Well Samantha Carter these rail guns appear to have their own power source and when the Asgard/Ori energy beams get knocked out of commission we could still use these to fight the Derkal with."

"It's a good idea Sam."

"I know. I'll speak to Naeratii. Anyway we need to head off now so we'll ask later."

The team are encompassed in a bright light and appear in the bridge of the Balthamos.

"Sergeant jump to the Tamuran home world. We're finally going to meet these people."

"Yes sir!"

The Balthamos jumps into hyperspace and Sam and Vala are talking in Sam's quarters.

"Vala what do you think we should do? Should we stay in here and fight the Derkal in this Galaxy or go back and help the others?"

"We should go back in my opinion. We could leave SG5 and the British SG1 here."

"Fine. Once the meeting is over and done with."

An alarm sound and the girls rush up to the bridge and meet the rest of SG1 there.

"What's up?"

"We have dropped out of hyperspace. Tell me should we capture another number of ships?"

"Why?"

"Well I have been thinking. If we capture a few garrisons from the Derkal we could keep them. Also we could capture more Ha'tak. Maybe even an Aurora to take back with us?"

"Why?"

"I don't now. Give us a better chance of not getting destroyed? And also give us an edge in Pegasus Galaxy."

"We already have an edge. Now more than ever."

"Ok but if we get the chance to we are capturing ships."

"Ok"

Sam gets an idea and rushes to the core room. In the core room she materializes a sub space message sender. Programs in Apophis' home world and sends a message over to him. She is suddenly encompassed in another bright light and appears in the room where she received the gate co-ordinates. In the room is Naeratii and an unknown person. The unknown ma looks slightly human with the general shape but looks more like a mix between a human and an Unas.

"Let's begin the talks Harrucian."

Naeratii looks over to the team. "Let's"

Two hours later and the team are still in the room.

"Why should we return to fight an enemy who would most likely return in greater numbers Harrucian? And with the Alterans gone your race is unquestionably the most advanced. Surely with your massive and severely more advanced shipyards you could build a fleet capable of taking on this new enemy on your own. We would rather just stay on our own planets and fight them when they attack us. IF they attack us at all."

"Herponacus, you do not understand we cannot build a fleet large enough to take them on our own. We have run put of minerals attempting to keep the cloak over all of our empires. Which looks like we need not have done that seeing as the Tamura were already fighting. Any how we need you. You are still more advanced than the Alterans. They had not even built a city ship when they left us to go into the other Galaxy-

"Umm Naeratii they did build quite a few city ships though. They built them in the Pegasus Galaxy. A place where we are exploring now. You see. We have forces in three different Galaxies this one, our home Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Another thing. You bring them to be in this new alliance against the enemy. How do we know we can trust them to fight them? They do not seem advanced enough to fight the enemy."

"They are they have been defending the Emerald Gate for two weeks against this enemy."

"Very well if a new alliance is forged then we may come completely out of our seclusion. I am the only Approni to have come out of our territory for over ten thousand years. We still have our fleet as vast as it was back then but we will have to update it."

Suddenly , in the middle of the table a light goes on and reveals twenty Ha'tak one Hak'tyl, and three Aurora's in orbit above the planet.

"It is ok we asked them to be here" Sam quickly grabs her radio and tells Wilson to tell Apophis to drop the cloak around it and reveal their plan. Suddenly a Derkal cruiser uncloaks and the other at the table immediately tense and reach for the stone radios, apart from the Approni as he does not have a ship here, but Sam tells them to drop the radios.

"It's ok. Apophis captured it and now we are taking command of it. We can sneak into their secure sectors and assess how big their fleet is and jump back before they even realise we have this baby. Anyway I think these two races should also be in this new alliance. The Goa'uld and the Auroran's. they are pretty reliable and have a big fleet. The Goa'uld have an armada though I think that we may have a main base for the alliance to meet. Don't you Daniel?"

"Huh? Where?"

Sam whispers to Daniel something and Daniel smiles.

"Yes there." Daniel radios up to Wilson saying to beam down the co-ordinates to the alpha site of the Helion expedition. "Here are the co-ordinates to a planet we have been using as a fall back site it appears to have a city ship made out of stone."

"We know he place. Very well we will go to the ship and we will make it fly. We can then use that as out main base we will defeat the Derkal. And then peace will be restored."

"Any way nice to see you are just the same Harrucian. Maybe the Approni don't want to be in this new alliance what then?"

Suddenly a new Approni storms through the door

"CARLENASH! How dare you risk the entire Galaxy if not the entire universe just because of your personal vendetta against the Harrucians you are no longer a General. You are civilian." the unknown Approni turns and speaks to the other including Apophis and the Admiral of the Auroran fleet who have both teleported down. "I am sorry we do wish to ally with you. You can count on our fleet in any future battles once our scientists have upgraded them. And Naeratii, I apologize again for this traitor's actions. He will no longer be our diplomat on these matters I shall be."

As the new Approni speaks these words the Approni known as Carlenash draws his gun and shoots Carter turns on Naeratii but by this time Naeratii has calmly drawn his pistol and shot the pistol out of his hand. Naeratii walks over to the fallen pistol looks at it then at Carter who has SG1 looking over her. He then holsters his pistol and walks out dragging the furious Approni with him.

SG1 are in the Balthamos' infirmary around Carter. Dr Smith, the Balthamos' doctor speaks to SG1

"Unfortunately Samantha will be unconscious for the next few days. It is the best I could do. For all I know she could die in those few days. The setting of the pistol was at stun but the Approni's genetic make-up is a lot different to ours. If she doesn't revive in the next few days I am not sure there is anything else I can do."

Daniel looks down to the ground and Vala puts her arm round his shoulder while Mitchell storms off somewhere.


	12. Chapter 13

PER NOCTUM LUX

_**SG-1 are sitting in their ground base as the Balthamos is at the Alliance requesting some food supplies due to their isolation from the Milky Way. Mitchell is at a terminal near the gate when a hologram pops up revealing the Balthamos and 3 Ha'tak in orbit. Suddenly several crates are beamed down and Wilson informs the team that it is food supplies. Then the console in front of Vala beeps drawing her attention to it and she radios Wilson to inform him that the Alliance request the Balthamos' assistance in defending a world under Der'kal attack. Wilson, reluctant to leave as the outposts main defence against the enemies war machine tells Mitchell to get the rail gun grid up and running as well as the shield. Soon the small base is covered by a glowing blue shield and the silver rail guns are poised and ready to fire on any enemy marked ships.**_

_**In orbit over the Goa'uld controlled world Der'kal cruisers are spitting their plasma bolts out and decimating Ha'tak after Ha'tak. Then the Balthamos drops out of hyperspace and the cruisers pull back to fire on the 304. Swerving down and barrel rolling to the right the advanced 304 manages to dodge the volleys and get it's shields up but the Der'kal and have retreated to behind the moon. A hyperspace window is detected opening and a cruiser spits out from behind the moon and drops several things which speed off into distant corners of the system. The cruisers pull back again, completely out of the system this time as the Balthamos manages to blast through the cruiser's shields. The helmsman reports that the Der'kal ships have entered hyperspace for Emeraldos , the humans out post and they cannot seem to follow them. The helms man reports that Apophis has sent several Alkesh out to dispatch the interdictors but it will take several hours. Groaning Wilson says to get the Balthamos searching as well to cut the time down quicker and to send a warning to SG-1.**_

_**On Emeraldos things have gotten very bad since the Balthamos left. A Der'kal frigate dropped out of hyperspace and is outside of the rail guns range but is blasting down on the protective cover of the outpost. Then the rest of the Der'kal battle group drops out of hyperspace. Fortunately for the team Apophis contacted one of the other system lords who sent a battle group of 17 Ha'tak and 1 Hak'tyl , given to him by Apophis. The two fleets engage each other neither gaining any noticeable advantage when three Ha'tak are torn apart by the plasma volleys chewing through their shields and hulls. Over thirty gun ships have dropped into the atmosphere and dropped troops off onto the ground after strafing runs on the shield. A few of the gun ships were shot down by the rail guns but most managed to get back up to orbit to help eradicate the Goa'uld ships. In orbit another 6 Ha'tak have bit the dust with only 2 cruisers having been defeated, by the Hak'tyl. The Der'kal troops on the ground have put up ground cannons and have manned them and begin to lay siege to the shield. With out orbital assistance of the Balthamos or any other allied ship for an unknown reason the Goa'uld vessels have been dispatched. And the battle group returns it's attention to the shield that is stopping it's troops from getting into the Tau'rie outpost. **_

_**The Balthamos has found one of the interdictor which it dispatches with an Asgard beam. Wilson asks the Helmsman if they have hyper drive yet and the helmsman says that there is one more but it is only slightly affecting their hyper dive and should be able to jump to Emeraldos. Seeing a chance the Balthamos, with 3 Ha'tak zip into a hyperspace window. Shortly after they drop out in the middle of an allied fleet of 2 Ori mother ships, 23 Ha'tak and 4 Aurora's all attempting to aid Emeraldos but unable to get past a wall of interdictors. Three Der'kal cruisers drop out of hyperspace and return, probably to inform the battle group laying siege to Emeraldos of the allied fleet that will breach their interdictor wall.**_

_**A scientist has noticed that their shield is on the verge of collapsing and the rail guns only recently started to target the cruisers in orbit. Then a fighter makes it through a fluctuation in the shield and crashes into one of the rail guns destroying it. Detecting the fighters heading down the other two rail guns open fire with a barrages of blue bolts decimating the incoming storm of fighters.**_

_**The Balthamos detects yet another interdictor on a screen showing the immediate area. The interdictor glows green on the screen before getting destroyed. Checking how well their hyper drive is doing the Helmsman sends a report to a Ha'tak to try to enter hyperspace. A hyperspace window opens but when the Ha'tak tried to go through it it is destroyed. Groaning Wilson orders for yet another scan to be made to find the interdictors. Finding another one a few rail gun bursts dispatches it and they try the hyperdrive again with the same result for an Alkesh. But they are slowly getting closer to reaching Emeraldos.**_

_**SG-1's shield has finally collapsed and green plasma from the cannons are zipping into the encampment causing explosions. SG-1 pick up P-90s and hide behind a small rock embankment with 12 other soldiers. Together they break off left and come up to a cannon which is holding off a group of 15 marines. Mitchell take out the Der'kal shooting the massive weapon while the others clear the other soldiers. Then a platoon spots them and open fire cutting down 6 of the marines with SG-1. They quickly return fire assisted by the Marines the freed up who joined up with them. 6 Marines branch off right using the rock embankment as cover and flank the invading foot soldiers. They manage to chop down 7 before they are blasted by a fighter which itself gets cut in half by one of the two rail guns. Daniel, Vala and 3 Marines cut across to the cannon and use it to take out the rest of the platoon attacking them leaving a few survivors who are hiding behind rocks and firing from behind the rocks. Forced to fall back to the rest of the group Daniel and Vala make it back to Mitchell but the 3 Marines don't being cut down before making it half way.**_

_**On the Approni home world they are informed of what is going on and they discuss what to do. One of them says that they need to repay the Tau'rie for what their, now exiled, diplomat did to their Samantha Carter. The others retaliate saying that the Harrucian's could save them, or the Aurorans but the one trying to argue that they should send aid says that their hyperdrives are on the frequency being blocked. Approni hyperdrive work on a different one entirely. The Approni who is arguing against helping , obviously high ranking growls and says that no ships are officially authorised to help the Tau'rie emphasizing officially with what appears to be a grin. Nodding the other Approni turns and runs off.**_

_**The Balthamos has made short work of interdictors coming up to it's twenty fifth. In a region of 789,000km. Another Alkesh attempts to enter hyperspace making it a whole light year before being destroyed by the strain on the hyperdrive generator. Obviously getting annoyed Wilson orders for a deep scan using Ori tech. the helmsman quickly does so revealing three which are destroyed by nukes relieving the strain a bit more on the hyperdrives. Continuingly doing this is shortening the amount of time SG-1 has and Wilson knows that if they do it for much longer there won't be much to save.**_

_**SG-1 have fended off a small squad of Der'kal attempting to get to the gate. Suddenly it activates, with Der'kal and human troops pausing both expecting to see reinforcements for their enemy. Nothing happens until a bright blue steak of energy careen out and head to orbit where it crashes into a frigate and destroys it. With the Der'kal looking up human soldiers push them back a bit more so they are hiding their vast troops in forests and behind rocks formations. Then tens of reptilian troops pour through the gate and fire their blue bolts of energy into Der'kal troops. A total 50 troops have entered the fray to aid the humans. With the extra assistance the humans manage to take back a majority of their base. But soon the Der'kal troops that were dropped off further away have joined the fray giving them the edge again.**_

_**Up in orbit a lone Approni mother ship (similar to repli-carter and fifths ships.) has dropped out of hyperspace and begun to attack the Der'kal ships showing a technical advantage as it eradicates a cruiser straight away. The Approni ship soon defeats a second and third cruiser. Launching some projectiles into the shields of a frigate the mother ship cripples the frigate which is soon defeated by the blue volleys of the Approni ship.**_

_**The Balthamos has destroyed several more interdictors now. The helms man reports that the strain on the hyper dive is almost completely gone so they should be able to enter hyperspace. The Aurora's enter hyperspace without getting destroyed and the Balthamos joins them with the Ori ships bringing up the rear with the Ha'tak. When the allied fleet drops out of hyperspace they see a lone unknown ship battling a fleet larger than that that left the Goa'uld world to attack Emeraldos so they assume that these are reinforcements. The tow fleets engage each other while the Approni mother ship beams down troops to help out the ground battle.**_

_**SG-1 are teaming up with the Approni equivalent who ask who Carter is doing. Mitchell replies she is in a coma but recovering slowly. They don't know if she will make it. The Approni, calling him self Achilles says that they have a healing chamber aboard their mother ship that could heal them. He also states that they are not supposed to be here as their high council forbade it but the military and civilian populations very much support the Tau'rie. So soon their government will be deposed and a true democracy very pro-alliance will be in power. With this news the two elite teams of both races head off to help out on their front.**_

_**Tomin's Ori warship is pummelling cruisers to get to the planet so he can beam troops down (note Ori ships were upgraded with beaming tech) but the Der'kal refuse to allow them to. One of the Ha'tak get in ringing range and ring down a platoon to aid them. With death gliders, puddle jumpers, 302s and Ori fighters dog fighting the Der'kal fighters the Der'kal troops have lost much more ground and have been pushed back beyond the tree line. Then Jaffa are sent down and they help out the two fighting forces and success in finishing off one of the larger platoons that were sent down. Tomin's mother ship breaks through a line of cruisers and beams down troops to engage the Der'kal from behind. Vala is about to be shot by a Der'kal sneaking up behind the two Elite teams when a Ori crusader is beamed down and takes the shot before shooting the Der'kal.**_

_**Then a small battle group of Approni mother ships drop out of hyper space to bring the original Approni mother ship under arrest but is immediately fired on by the Der'kal. Having not faced an enemy with such fast rate of fire one of the mother ships explode before it can get it's shields up. Now realising the true threat of the Der'kal all Approni ships fire on Der'kal ships as a true member of the alliance. **_

_**With the added reinforcement SG-1 and Achilles team take out an entire squad of Der'kal that were attempting to flank the platoon of Jaffa. Soon only a company is left by a downed gunship trying to get it working again. When the allied ground troops arrive most of the Der'kal open fire with only a few dozen lowering their weapons. Soon the fire fight is over but the orbital fight has gotten worse.**_

_**Several Ha'tak have been defeated and the Approni ships are busy engaging an equal amount of Der'kal ships when more cruisers pop out of hyperspace and destroy 2 Auroras and another 7 Ha'tak leaving 3 remaining. The Balthamos begins to report shield is weakening and one of the Ori mother ships is stuck engaging 6 cruisers while Tomin's is stopping 3 cruisers and frigates from orbitally bombarding allied forces. Then the unexpected happens. 2 DCS 304s drop out of hyperspace and open fire with their Asgard beam weapons slicing through a cruiser. Realising that they don't have a chance with the extra human ships backing them the Der'kal retreat. Not after one takes a pot shot at the planet.**_

_**SG-1 are sitting on the Soujourn'**_**s mess hall while awaiting news from the Balthamos of how the healing is going. Then they receive a message to get to the bridge. SG-1 walk onto the bridge with the neck of the Balthamos just visible. Sam is fully recovered but the **_**Victory**_** needs to take SG-1 back to Earth to help reclaim a Jaffa world that was just lost. Apparently the planets stargate is still intact. The **_**Victory**_** is planning on returning with an elite British team trained by the SAS for 5 years.**

**Wilson says good bye to the Team and they in return say good bye. Achilles and his team says farewell to the team and that it was fun knowing them, no matter how short lived. And Achilles has to leave to view the change in government for his people take place.**


	13. Chapter 14

_LOW TIDE_

**The Balthamos is drifting in hyperspace with the Sojourn and Victory drifting in separate orbits over Emeraldos. It has been 3 weeks since SG-1 were recalled back to the Milky way and the Helion expedition is slightly worried. But none the less they carry on with holding the Der'kal reinforcements off in this Galaxy. And according to the Approni reports the Der'kal are building ships. They have already replenished the amount they lost when the attacked Emeraldos (see PER NOCTUM LUX) and will soon be able to start launching attacks into alliance territory again. They already have launched attacks using battle groups of 5-6 cruisers to attack small Goa'uld trading planets. Wilson is going over them when Col. Lakers, leader of the British team that replaced SG-1 as heads of security walks onto the bridge. They discuss several things like setting up relations with some non-alliance planets to gather resources. Wilson gives them the go ahead to start going through planets via the Emerald gate. The Sojourn will head to the planets just in case a Der'kal ship or two show up.**

**Walking through the watery vortex Rebecca Thompson, Kyle Mackenzie and Lauren Mackenzie arrive on the planet designated H78-994. They begin to negotiate a treaty which will enable them to have access to the planets large resources of naqhuda. The negotiations drag out for a long time which Lauren does most of the talking. When they start to head off for a break in the negotiations they notice that all the villagers are watching them scared. Eyeing each other the team heads out to their small camp to cook some food from their 72 hour ration packs.**

**When they return to negotiations the natives have figured out something that the Tau'rie can give them. Protection from a neighbouring planet. They have sent some ships over to their own planet and stolen over half of their produce every 6 months. They are due back the next day. The want the Tau'rie to dispatch the ships they send in return for unlimited access to their reserves. The team look at each other wide eyed and gratefully accept. With the Sojourn arriving the next day they should be able to fend off the invading neighbour's ships.**

**Meanwhile deep in Der'kal territory a huge Der'kal fleet has assembled. A fleet this size has not been seen since the Der'kal capture of Ankgor. Then the ships move into hyperspace. On one of the bridges a high ranking officer reports they will arrive at the planet within 2 days. He gestures to one of the consoles and it shows a planet with a large number of Ha'tak in orbit. This planet is the one planet the Der'kal have yet to claim that has slowed their advance in this galaxy. And without claiming it the alliance could gain a foothold into their territory if they simply go round it. This time the planet will fall.**

**The next day a small radar console begins to bleep and Rebecca looks at the console. It is detecting an unknown ship heading towards the planet. Groaning about how the Sojourn hasn't shown up she looks up and sees a ship that looks like it is cobbled together from random chunks of military infrastructure. Drops into the atmosphere. The ship uses ringing tech and some troops are sent into the town and the villagers all run and hide. The team manages to get into town to see Orlandos, the man they negotiated with, and 17 soldiers stand up against the invading troops. Both sides appear to use pre WW1 weapons. The man in charge of the invading force raises a pistol and shots Orlandos. The soldiers quickly retaliate and soon a small fire fight in under way. With more and more enemy troops ringing down the Teranon soldiers realise that help isn't coming from the Tau'rie and they prepare to surrender when a loud rattle cuts down 5 soldiers. More and more follow cutting down the invading soldiers soon the ring platform has been cleared and the Teranon soldiers stand up and thank the fighting team. The man with the highest rank of the 14 Teranon soldiers left says that a whole company is coming to defend the town now. Kyle says that if they fire down from the ship then they won't stand a chance for long. He then adds that hopefully they need the resources so they wont open fire on the townsfolk just yet.**

**Lauren says that according to the scanner the Sojourn is 3 hours away. With nothing to do but prepare for a ground defence until the Sojourn shows up to get rid of the ship. The man who told BSG-1 that a company will be joining them shortly reveals his name to be Thandos. He then says that he is glad the Tau'rie have come to help them defeat the Enkarlans. Lakers says that it is no problem. Then the jets form the Enkarlan ship heads towards the team. Wondering how they can have such advanced stuff yet pathetic weapons Lakers pulls out a grenade and throws it high enough to blast a jet flying too low into oblivion. Pulling back knowing that the Teranon's have help form a much more advanced people they begin to ring down many many troops which begins the fire fight in the centre of the town again. Troops hidden in bed rooms and BSG-1 behind carts etc etc open fire slaying the soldiers before them. **

**Then the Enkarlans gain an advantage as they beam down what appears to be a tank which blasts 13 troops into the void from the bedrooms. BSG-1 then look at each other before thinking that they have no other choice and pull out a secret weapon. A Javelin missile launcher. They only have one missile so they will have to make do. They launch the missile and it flies up 150m where it is detected by a jet which attempts to intercept it failing to do so missing entirely crashing into the shield of the Enkarlan ship. The Javelin missile then comes down on the tank as the vehicle turns it's cannon to bear down on BSG-1. The team then open fire on more troops that have ringed down from the ship. The fire fight is quickly drawing attention from neighbouring planets that have been under the Enkarlans self made control. Some of the planets have minor space tech but all have telescopes which are trained on Terana only seeing the ship doing nothing. **

**Fearing the worst the commander orders for weapons to be powered and capacitors charged to full. The helmsman says that it will take one hour to do so. Having no other choice the commander orders for remainder of squadron scrambled 15 minutes before weapons are ready and for troops to attack through the ring of the gods.**

**On the planet the stargate activates and many many more troops pour through to attack the Teranon's and their helpers. Some of the Enkarlan troops spot BSG-1 and attempt to kill them but their weapon hit them but do not penetrate the teams armour. The team return fire with their own weapons cutting the soldiers down. There is a substantial fire fight when suddenly 12 fighter jets join with the remaining two. Then Lauren's console bleeps again. The Sojourn has arrived. The 304 drops into atmosphere and deploys it's 302s. The two ships face each other as the fighters dogfight with each other the Enkarlan firing orange plasma onto the 304s shields but doing nothing. Then a solitary blue beam lances out of the Sojourn and bypasses the ships shields crashing straight into the hull.**

**On the bridge on the Enkarlan's ship everyone is panicking. The helmsman yells that their shields have no effect on their weapons and the cannot survive another hit like that, he then reports hyper dive is down. Broadcasting a surrender to the Sojourn, which relays it down to the planet. The Teranon's all burst into a mighty cheer. Their greatest enemy the, Enkarlans, have surrendered. And now they know that they are protected the Enkarlans are unlikely to bother attacking the Teranons again.**

**The Der'kal are nearing their destination and the alliance has gathered as many ships as possible to defend the world. But with the knowledge that this is the largest enemy fleet they have gone up against and they will likely lose as bringing up the rear of the assault fleet is the pinacle of the Der'kal war machine. A super ship.**


	14. Chapter 15

_HIGH TIDE_

**The Sojourn is soaring through hyperspace back to Emeraldos. When they drop out of hyperspace the Balthamos gives them orders. Lauren manages to peek a look and shouts no before being beamed down to the planet. Rushing immediately to the DHD she begins to dial the Approni home world. When the seventh chevron lights up she sends a radio signal requesting transport and Achilles team to Kalentas. It is under attack. The Approni approve of this and allows them passageway to their home world.**

**The Approni mother ship carrying BSG-1, Achilles team and 80 more Approni troops drops out of hyperspace and beams down the soldiers. The ship then engages the enemy fleet causing some major damage to a cruiser.**

**On the planet BSG-1 were beamed, with Achilles team into a forest where a gunship can be seen dropping troops off. Hoping they have not been seen they attempt to sneak towards a near by plain where the energy weapons can be heard flying back and forth. With no luck they are fired upon and immediately return fire. Soon they are running with green bolts crashing past them into trees with a few blast being fired by themselves. They hurl themselves through the trees into the middle of a Jaffa patrol attempting to sneak round behind enemy lines. Then they see the two teams pursuers and open fire and call for Alkesh support. Three Alkesh soar over them and do strafing runs on the Der'kal foot soldiers annihilating them. The few that survived were taken out by the Jaffa.**

**In Orbit the Balthamos is leading the other two 304s forward and together they pummel several cruisers apart. A small Auroran fleet jumps out of hyperspace launching drones left right and centre critically hitting enemy ships. A group of 5 Hak'tyl and 75 Ha'tak are fending off an entire Der'kal attack fleet on their own (attack fleets consist of 17 cruisers and 13 escorts) the Goa'uld ships manage to strike back against the alien vessels pushing them slightly backwards through the kinetic force exerted by the amount of firepower hitting their shields.**

**Back on the surface BSG-1 and Achilles team are walking with 23 Jaffa and the, now found, 80 Approni troops when they come across a landed gunship. Probably to help and escape. But seeing a chance BSG-1 and Achilles' team board it in an attempt to commandeer it and use it to wipe out a large amount of the Der'kal ground force. Unfortunately the plan did not go to well and they were only able to wipe out a battalion. Fortunately this was enough as Tomin's mother ship drops out of hyperspace with two others which beam down regiments of crusaders. With a renowned ground force BSG-1 and Achilles team ,who were not on the Der'kal gun ship when it went down head onto the allied side of the plain. With a new amount of troops pushing the front line away form the city the allied ground forces have begun to win.**

**In orbit a similar thing is happening but for the opposite side and a Der'kal assault group decimates a small wing of Ha'tak and an Aurora. Soon a Tameran( very much like Tollan but more advanced in terms of ion cannons and hyper dives/shields.)**

**Warship mothballs into flames along with 3 cruisers. The Balthamos is taking moderate damage and the 2 304s have taken minimal damage. Then an entire assault group (25-36 ships) of Approni mother ships drops out of hyperspace turning the tide of the battle.**

**In the pel'tak of one the Hak'tyl a Jaffa notices a ring inside the ship. Someone ringed aboard and it was not authorised. The Jaffa send down a patrol of 50 Jaffa to fond out what happened. The 50 Jaffa are met by an equal number of Der'kal. Soon other patrols have whittle each other down when another and another Der'kal platoon arrives from the ringing room. Soon there is an epic battle raging inside the powerful ship. The Jaffa are getting slaughtered as the Der'kal troops make their way to the Pel'tak. Seeing where they are going the Jaffa at the controls activates the energy turrets that were placed in case of boarding and most the Der'kal are killed. Then more and more red dots show up over powering the turrets and carry on heading towards the pel'tak. Having no other choice visible the Hak'tyl soars towards a group of 7 cruisers and overloads it's core and hyperdrive resulting I a massive explosion taking out 4 and crippling the other 3. The Balthamos fires 7 beams of white onto a single point on the shield of a cruiser draining it quickly and destroying the alien vessel. Wilson' helmsman reports that their shield is at 46%**

**The Sojourn swings beneath a frigate lancing it with beams before firing on a cruiser that is forward to it's stern. Another and another beam lances out crashing into the Cruiser before it mothballs into flames. And Aurora looses an Orion volley into 4 cruisers tearing them apart and that frees up a group of 2 Hak'tyl. Several Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace and begin to pelt cruisers that are beneath them with plasma. Then a Harrucian O'Neill drops out of hyperspace and the tide of this battle turns massively in the side of the alliance. Most of the Der'kal ships are now firing on the Harrucian slowly draining it's shields. Several cruisers and frigates have mothballed. Three Ori war ships fire simultaneously on a cruiser that is tearing a Ha'tak apart decimating it.**

**BSG-1 are hiding behind a boulder firing on Der'kal troops near by. Lakers throws a grenade into a small enemy formation blowing them apart and spots a Der'kal standing up shooting Jaffa and crusaders with his pistol. Lakers aims for his head and pulls the trigger. The bullets bounce off of the Der'kal's shield with a ting. He turns and heads towards Lakers who manages to knock the pistol away with a kick. The Der'kal returns the favour and punches him. Lakers barley dodges the punch and tries to hit the soldier back but his fist is grabbed and bent backwards. Then Achilles taps the Der'kal on the shoulder before knocking the alien flying into a rock formation. Shaking his fist the Approni asks if Lakers is ok and receives a grumbled thank you in return. Picking up his rifle Lakers returns to shooting at enemy soldiers. An Alkesh is torn apart by three gun ships above a small Der'kal group which is crushed by the debris. Un able to believe how many troops the enemy has landed onto the ground Lakers orders a fall back to the city.**

**In the atmosphere and Ori fighter swerves and looses a flurry of blue plasma into a Der'kal gun ship knocking it down into it's own army. The Ori fighter then begins to tear apart some Der'kal fighters before being knocked out by a Der'kal missile. A 302 soars down from above and takes out 2 Der'kal fighters with equal missiles. The rail gun of the 302 tears into a fighter engine bringing it careening down into a Der'kal ground cannon. Alkesh swerve around trying to dodge enemy fighter craft fire dropping bombs and firing with it's underbelly cannon. A pair of 302s barrel roll down and loose four missiles which crash into a incoming swarm of fighters from orbit. A small burst of rail gun fire from orbit takes out the bulk of the swarm helping the pair of 302s and some death gliders blast the swarm into nothing. Behind the 302 a death glider is torn into two and green plasma bursts into the craft.**

**In orbit the Victory fires three missiles into the side of a frigate with two of them exploding on the shield the third crashing into the side of the enemy craft. A beam from the Victory mothballs the vessel. A Ha'tak is slowly torn apart by a Der'kal cruiser which itself is torn apart by weapons fire from the Harrucian O'Neill. Three more Hak'tyl are compromised and head out to explode their cores and hyper drives. Two of them succeed but the third goes to the largest group of cruisers and as it begins the overload sequence a Der'kal super ship drops out of hyperspace and unleashes a barrage of fire onto the Hak'tyl tearing it apart. The super ship fires it's whole firepower onto the Harrucian vessel quickly draining the shield through sheer firepower forcing it to retreat. Now without their most powerful ally by their side the alliance begins to lose more and more ships. And Aurora explodes magnificently as 7 Ha'tak are mothballed. Soon the alliance fleet has been cut down massively. And the Der'kal fleet loses ships as they destroy the alliance fleet. The three 302s and 2 Approni mother ships have descended upon the super ship from above and are blasting it's shields from above. The Balthamos is lancing several beams into it as are the Sojourn and Victory. The Approni mother ships are blasting volley after volley into the ships shields. The fire power reeking up through space is much less than what was used on the Harrucian ship but still manages to cause major damage. Several Ha'tak join in on the assault along with the sole remaining aurora launching it's last salvo of drones. The drones coupled with the amount of fire power falling on the ship collapses its shield. Soon explosions rock the sup ship and it retreats. Then the Aurora explodes along with several more Ha'tak forcing the allied fleet to withdraw after beaming their surviving troops back aboard.**

**BSG-1 are fighting off a platoon of Der'kal with Achilles team. Suddenly they are encompassed in bright light and find themselves on the Sojourn on way to Emeraldos. They have lost the battle. And the Der'kal have begun the march of their unstoppable war machine, but the allied forces learned that their super ships are not indestructible.**

**An Approni scout ship drops out of hyperspace over Emeraldos and reports something whilst BSG-1 are filled in about their victory against the super ship. The Wilson informs the team that the Approni discovered info about the Der'kal fleet. They have a further 12 super ships.**


End file.
